


Hit Me Where It Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Dark Humor, Denial, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, Heavy Angst, Janna Is A Theatre Gay, M/M, Memes, Multi, Musical Refrences, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, OOC characters, Panic Attacks, Pining Marco Diaz, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, anger issues, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Chatfic written by me and my s/o.my Tumblr: hopeless-primadonna





	1. she's....something

block this number   
4:03 PM

starlightsmash: heyy best frieeeennd !!

justkickingfriends: no

4:45 PM  
starlightsmash: best friend!!!!

justkickingfriends: NO.

\--

jackie   
4:46 PM

justkickingfriends: jackie help the new girl wont stop bothering me

trashylynnthomas: ok

justkickingfriends: IM SERIOUS

justkickingfriends: SHES GONNA RUIN MY REP AS A BAD BOY

trashylynnthomas: ok

justkickingfriends: JACKIE!!!!!!!

justkickingfriends: im gonna give her ur number. shes ur problem now

trashylynnthomas: wait

\--

These Are My Best Friends!!!!  
5:01 PM

starlightsmash: !!! im so excited i made two new friends in one day!!!!

justkickingfriends: i swear to god

trashylynnthomas: you know who we should add? janna

justkickingfriends: you know who we should NOT add? janna

trashylynnthomas: (:

starlightsmash: !!! im interested in who janna is but im gonna trust marco bc hes my first best friend!!!

justkickingfriends: the only good that came of this

\--

block this number   
9:00 AM

starlightsmash: hi!!!

justkickingfriends: no

starlightsmash: :/

starlightsmash: i was gonna ask for help w the english homework but ok

justkickingfriends: theres literally no english homework.

starlightsmash: .

starlightsmash: i just wanted to say im sorry?

starlightsmash: like,,, for bugging you

starlightsmash: i just have no real friends here and i got rlly anxious and

starlightsmash: yeah sorry i shouldnt have done that

starlightsmash: im sorry

starlightsmash: ill shut up

justkickingfriends: uh

justkickingfriends: tbh i should probably be apologizing,

justkickingfriends: i was rlly rude to you for no reason,,,

justkickingfriends: i know im not actually considered a bad boy, but i just akdnxjshyevbd

justkickingfriends: hhh sorry

starlightsmash: its ok

starlightsmash: can we,,,

starlightsmash: can we maybe?? be friends??

justkickingfriends: id like that

\--  
stupid gay   
9:02 AM

trashylynnthomas: eyy

trashylynnthomas: so...that new girl

gaynna: star?

trashylynnthomas: shes something isnt she

gaynna: sure

gaynna: are we gonna let her into Our Circle™

trashylynnthomas: ....maybe

gaynna: nice

trashylynnthomas: the only reason you're not in the group chat w her is bc you make marco uncomfortable :/

gaynna: what doesnt make him uncomfortable lmfao...

gaynna: whats my damage on him anyway im gay and a wimp

trashylynnthomas: im p sure he doesn't know either of those things

gaynna: that would be...insulting, to say the least

trashylynnthomas: rt

\--

These Are My Best Friends!!!  
4:35 AM

starlightsmash: happy friday!!!

justkickingfriends: go to sleep or im filing a lawsuit

starlightsmash: ):  
\--

 


	2. mr.no name kid

Meme Squad  
12:11 PM

gaynna: SOMEBODYS GETTING IN A FIGHT IN THE CAF

justkickingfriends: WAIT WHAT

gaynna: IDK THIS GINGER KID JUST RIGHT HOOKED CHAD AFTER HE CALLED HIM A FAG

trashylynnthomas: who tf is chad

gaynna: THE GUY WHO TRIPPED MARCO IN THE HALL LAST WEEK

trashylynnthomas: oh right....chad

trashylynnthomas: i was gonna punch chad

gaynna: OK SO UM, CHAD IS FULL ON FIGHTING GINGER KID

gaynna: WHO SEEMS TO BE WEARING EYELINER

starlightsmash: ....ginger kid with eyeliner?

gaynna: HES PROBABLY A BOTDF FAN IM CRYING

gaynna: BUT HE CAN HOLD HIS OWN I GUESS

gaynna: [fight.mov]

starlightsmash: NONONO ITS HIM

justkickingfriends: ????

starlightsmash: THATS MY EX

gaynna: we've known star for two (2) weeks now and the secrets keep unfolding

starlightsmash: its not a secret, i would have told you if you asked???

trashylynnthomas: sitting on other side of school w marco, he opens the video, whispers 'hes cute'

gaynna: HOLLERING

justkickingfriends: JUST BC IM STRAIGHT DOESNT MEAN I CANT SEE WHY GIRLS WOULD LIKE ANOTHER GUY

trashylynnthomas: he looks like a fuckboy to me

gaynna: rt

starlightsmash: rt

 

4:34 PM

gaynna: upd8 from star: bodtf fan is named tom

gaynna: what kind of name is tom

trashylynnthomas: he looks like the personification of a tumbleweed

justkickingfriends: idk he looks ok to me :/

gaynna: gay

justkickingfriends: im bi, actually

trashylynnthomas: .

gaynna: did marco just come out to us

justkickingfriends: i came out to my parents yesterday so i might as well come out to you guys

starlightsmash: !!!! im so proud of you for coming out!!!! :)

justkickingfriends: aw thanks star :)

trashylynnthomas: i was??? supposed to think??? marco diaz??? was straight???

gaynna: rt

justkickingfriends: its not...obvious that im bi, is it???

gaynna: YOU CALLED A GUY CUTE?!?!!!!!?

justkickingfriends: he is!!!

gaynna: wait a minute

gaynna: hOLY SHIT

gaynna: MARCO HAS A CRUSH ON STAR'S EX

justkickingfriends: BLOCKED

starlightsmash: im adding tom to the chat

justkickingfriends: I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU

_starlightsmash has added soft.garbage to the chat_   
_soft.garbage has left the chat_   
_starlightsmash has added soft.garbage to the chat_   
_soft.garbage has left the chat_   
_starlightsmash has added soft.garbage to the chat_   
_soft.garbage has left the chat_   
_starlightsmash has added soft.garbage to the chat_

soft.garbage: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

starlightsmash: mom said i has to help you make friends!!! meet my friends

gaynna: my name is janna and im a gay

trashlynnthomas: yo im jackie

justkickingfriends: im marco and i dont know these people

soft.garbage: Can I go now???

starlightsmash: ill tell my mom

soft.garbage: SO????

starlightsmash: she'll tell your dad

soft.garbage: ....ok ill stay

soft.garbage: at least Marcus seems to be...sane

justkickingfriends: its marco but thank you :)

soft.garbage: welcome <:)

justkickingfriends: whats that face

soft.garbage: horns bc star calls me a demon

justkickingfriends: :0

justkickingfriend: thats cute

justkickingfriends: *cool

soft.garbage: lol autocorrect is weird man

gaynna: :)


	3. salt of the earth

bi baby  
1:03 AM

gaynna: hey marco wanna see my fidget spinner

justkickingfriends: BLOCKED

gaynna: block machine broke

justkickingfriends: understandable, have a great day

gaynna: *wipes tears* you dont like my fidget spinner but at least you get my memes

\--  
These Are My Best Friends!!!!  
2:10 AM

justkickingfriends: we need to destroy janna's fidget spinner

trashylynnthomas: JSNXNSJDK

trashylynnthomas: I FORGOT ABT THAT THING

trashylynnthomas: IM HOWLING

starlightsmash: janna has a fidget spinner????

trashylynnthomas: YEAH SHE BOUGHT IT IRONICALLY BUT ITS LIKE,,, RLLY FANCY AND SOMEONE PUT EFFORT INTO DESIGNING IT IM WHEEZING

starlightsmash: i dont rlly see the big deal abt fidget spinners i mean theyre fun and kinda help me pass the time,,,

justkickingfriends: blocked and reported

trashylynnthomas: rt

\--  
Meme Squad  
12:03 PM

gaynna: suicide squad inspired fidget spinner

soft.garbage: shut the hell up

justkickingfriends has removed gaynna from the conversation.

justkickingfriends: finally

trashylynnthomas: the justice we deserve

starlightsmash has added gaynna to the conversation.

gaynna: i always come back stronger

starlightsmash: ANYWAYS!!!!!

starlightsmash: are we still gonna go to the mall today??

trashylynnthomas: we....we never planned to go to the mall

starlightsmash: ik i just wanted to shift the conversation :/

gaynna: star butterfly, the supreme leader of justice

starlightsmash: :)  
\--  
kinda cute ig  
2:01 PM

gaynna: star, my precious gumdrop, my sweet little sugarplum

starlightsmash: what do you want

gaynna: noah fence but why do WE have to be toms friends...

gaynna: couldnt he be like, friends w the jocks or smth

starlightsmash: first off im apalled youd even consider sacrificing tom to the jocks!!!!!!!

starlightsmash: secondly our breakup was on rlly bad terms i owe him this!!!!

gaynna: .

gaynna: HONEY

starlightsmash: ok that was really bad wording but do you understand how stuck up i was back then lol

gaynna: ....star butterfly......was....

gaynna: ....stuck up..

starlightsmash: yeah lol. he literally has no friends and i just kinda...feel bad for him

gaynna: hmm i wonder why, maybe its bc hes a 13 reasons why cast reject

starlightsmash: :/  
\--  
Meme Squad  
2:05 PM

trashylynnthomas: so is anyone gonna talk abt becca or.....

gaynna: becca???????

trashylynnthomas: rebecca baker?

gaynna: welcome to your tape

justkickingfriends: get that trash away from me

gaynna: ):

trashylynnthomas: ANYWAY

trashylynnthomas: are we just gonna ignore the fact that she changed her name to "starfan13" for star or

starlightsmash: yeah lets ignore it,,,, its flattering she did that but also...............

gaynna: :/

soft.garbage: isnt she the girl that always drinks milk through her nose in the cafeteria

gaynna: oh my god leave her the hell alone

soft.garbage: i literally didnt do anything i was just wondering!!!!!

justkickingfriends: janna, you're saltier than usual. everything okay?

gaynna: im fine i just dont like that i have to tolerate the suicide squad reject (: (: (:

starlightsmash: janna...

soft.garbage: what is your problem????

trashylynnthomas has removed gaynna from the conversation.

trashylynnthomas: dont mind her, sometimes she just throws temper tantrums for no reason

justkickingfriends: good lord!!!!

justkickingfriends: sorry tom :/

soft.garbage: its ok lol. i get that a lot

soft.garbage: she just doesnt know me???

trashylynnthomas: yeeah i'll talk to her, her reasons vary for this kind of thing  
\--  
stupid gay  
2:22 PM

trashylynnthomas: dude.

gaynna: i know what ur gonna say and i dont wanna hear it lol

trashylynnthomas: maybe i wouldnt have to have this conversation with you if you didn't constantly lash out and random people [eyes emoji]

gaynna: lmaooo ok

gaynna: its not my fault i dont like him??? lmao

trashylynnthomas: YOU WERE FINE WITH HIM YESTERDAY

gaynna: star was with him yesterday :3c

trashylynnthomas: UGH

trashylynnthomas: YOU'RE SO CHILDISH I ACTUALLY CANT STAND YOU

gaynna: get in line pal

gaynna: hey, you know who's looking cute today? that block button

trashylynnthomas: JANNA  
\--  
Meme Squad   
2:30 PM

trashylynnthomas: yeah shes just pissy for no reason i have no idea what her problem is

soft.garbage: its ok

justkickingfriends: she'll get over it

trashylynnthomas: idk, she can hold a grudge

trashylynnthomas: we'll have to wait until monday to talk to her :/ dont message her lol

trashylynnthomas: she blocked me lmao

starlightsmash: i hope shes ok....

starlightsmash: i've never seen her that irritable

trashylynnthomas: we've only chipped the tip of the iceberg, friend  
\--


	4. orgonia

Meme Squad  
3:05 AM

starlightsmash: so,,,lilacia

justkickingfriends: DONT

trashylynnthomas: i refuse to be in the presence of anyone who refers to themselves as a pony

soft.garbage: who

trashylynnthomas: that new girl that has the super bright pink hair

soft.garbage: no clue

trashylynnthomas: .

trashylynnthomas: loud, annoying voice

soft.garbage. OH her 

soft.garbage: i dont care much about her tbh

justkickingfriends: i saw her try to punch a kid bc he called her lilacia instead of pony

justkickingfriends: i feel my face scrunch in disgust thinking abt it

soft.garbage: ...try

justkickingfriends: clumsy aim

soft.garbage: ah

trashylynnthomas: im not up to talking abt her tbh. she gives me a headache

starlightsmash: c'mon guys shes cool :/

trashylynnthomas: she slipped and fell this morning jumping around and shaking her hips

soft.garbage: i wish i was there to see that oh my god

justkickingfriends: rt

starlightsmash: ....rt

\--  
janna banana!!!!  
4:23 AM

starlightsmash: did you, uh, did you see lilacia yesterday?

4:59 AM

starlightsmash: janna?

6:03 AM

starlightsmash: no, you're asleep, it's cool, i get it

8:12 AM

starlightsmash: .

starlightsmash: i miss you.

starlightsmash: i miss you in the group chat and i miss you at school.

starlightsmash: please talk to us.

starlightsmash: [yellow heart emoji x3]  
\--  
Meme Squad  
6:04 PM

starlightsmash: did anyone see janna today at school???

trashylynnthomas: nope

justkickingfriends: she wasn't in the caf today

soft.garbage: guys im really sorry

justkickingfriends: nonononono!!!

trashylynnthomas: its cool dude!!! its not your fault

trashylynnthomas: she just does what she wants. its beyond your control

soft.garbage: yeah but we need to help her

trashylynnthomas: i know where she lives, i can visit her if it makes any of you feel better

starlightsmash: please do

trashylynnthomas: ok, just left my house, operation check on janna is in progress

starlightsmash has renamed the group 'operation track janna ordonia'

 

6:35 PM

trashylynnthomas: outside of janna's house, throwing rocks at the window didn't work, gonna knock

trashylynnthomas: just knocked

starlightsmash: :0

trashylynnthomas: ok, parents answered, said she told them she was staying at star's place

soft.garbage: i mean, i guess i have to give her credit for being smart enough to know that you'd come looking for her

starlightsmash: but its also a problem bc now we know shes not home and we dont have any clue where she might be ://

soft.garbage: ,,,yeah sorry

trashylynnthomas: actually

trashylynnthomas: there might be a place

trashylynnthomas: she hides there every time she fights with me or someone else

7:10 PM

trashylynnthomas: shes not there shes not there shes not there shes not

starlightsmash: whoa jackie!!!

justkickingfriends: where are you???

trashylynnthomas: GUYS SHES NOT THERE I CANT FIND HER SHES NOT HERE

soft.garbage: oh no

justkickingfriends: jackie where are you

justkickingfriends: im gonna pick you up on my bike

trashylynnthomas: im gonna privately msg youu

soft.garbage: ?????

starlightsmash: guys please stay safe!!!

\--

9:02 PM

justkickingfriends: update: im with jackie now, shes shaking and clinging to me tightly

justkickingfriends: im gonna take her home 

justkickingfriends: we have no idea where janna could be

justkickingfriends: i need to keep looking for her but its getting dark

starlightsmash: wont that be just as dangerous for janna???

justkickingfriends: yeah but theres nothing we can do for her at this point

justkickingfriends: we'll resume the search tomorrow, i have to take jackie home

soft.garbage: i dont like her but make sure she gets home safe

soft.garbage: she has a family that loves her  
\--  
shooting star  
11:37 PM

starlightsmash: hey

justkickingfriends: hey

starlightsmash: cant sleep

justkickingfriends: me neither

justkickingfriends: thinking about janna

starlightsmash: me too

starlightsmash: i hope shes ok

justkickingfriends: honestly, me too

starlightsmash: i havent even known these people for a long time but its not hard to tell that jackie's world revolves around janna

starlightsmash: janna is basically everything to her

justkickingfriends: :/

justkickingfriends: we'll find her

starlightsmash: i hope so,,,  
\--


	5. thinking/seeing/lying/knowing

CALL TRANSCRIPT  
12:34 AM

UNKNOWN NUMBER to TOM

UN: Hey.

TOM: Holy sh-shit. Janna, is that you? Holy fuck, Jackie's worried about you, where in god's name-

UN: I'm across the street from you. Why are you limping?

TOM: Janna, I don't s-see you? Listen, I know we don't like each other but-

UN: Hey. Why are you limping?

[...]

UN: Tom.

TOM: Where are you?

UN: You're hurt.

TOM: I'm c-calling Jackie.

UN: You're crying.

TOM: Janna. J-Janna. You fucking suck.

UN: Who hurt you, dude? I'll come back. If you tell me.

TOM: [A choked sob.] Fuck you.

UN: I'm coming over there.

\---CALL ENDED---

ginger ass  
1:45 AM

gaynna: you home?

soft.garbage: yeah. are you?

gaynna: yeah.

soft.garbage: promise me you won't tell anybody.

gaynna: i...

soft.garbage: please janna. nobody can know what he did.

gaynna: .

 

jackattack  
1:59 AM

gaynna: tom just got raped.

trashylynnfriend: CALL ME NOW

gaynna: on it

\---


	6. stay a while why dontcha

stupid gay  
6:05 AM

trashylynnthomas: janna

trashylynnthomas: JANNA

trashylynnthomas: yeah, ok, just go missing again right after helping the person you're angry at, thats cool

trashylynnthomas: fine and dandy

trashylynnthomas: i know you have your phone and i know you're reading these

7:09 AM

trashylynnthomas: ok. cool

trashylynnthomas: i hate you

gaynna: ok :)

trashylynnthomas: wait wait wait wait no

gaynna: i get it

trashylynnthomas: JANNA  
\--  
Meme Squad  
8:12 AM

trashylynnthomas: hey so uh funny story

justkickingfriends: oh no

trashylynnthomas: i may or may not have said something i shouldn't have said and now shes def not coming back for awhile,,,

soft.garbage: jesus christ.

soft.garbage: what point is she proving?????

trashylynnthomas: i don t know??? like shes skipped school and ignored her texts before but shes never just???? shown up and then disappeared again????

starlightsmash: jackie what did you even say???? im sure it wasnt that bad

trashylynnthomas: haha

trashylynnthomas has left the conversation.

justkickingfriends: JACKIE

starlightsmash: no no no no no

soft.garbage: .  
\--  
jackie  
9:02 AM

justkickingfriends: jackie????

justkickingfriends: jackie whats going on????

10:06 AM

justkickingfriends: jackie where are you???  
\--  
Meme Squad  
10:11 AM

justkickingfriends: so, uh, jackie is doing her best impression of janna now

soft.garbage: shit guys im really sorry

justkickingfriends: dont be!!

starlightsmash: tom did you see where janna went after she dropped you off at the hospital??

soft.garbage: no lol if i did i would have spoken up lmfao

starlightsmash: :/

starlightsmash: not good

soft.garbage: the best part about this is that she said she'd come back if i told her :) :) :) :) :)  
\--  
janna banana!!!!  
3:05 PM

starlightsmash: ok janna im trying super not to be pissed but what the fuck

starlightsmash: YOU TOLD TOM YOU'D COME BACK IF HE TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU HAVEN'T

starlightsmash: STOP VANISHING ON PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU!!!!!!

gaynna: do they tho

starlightsmash: JESUS CHRIST JANNA

starlightsmash: where are you. im picking you up

gaynna: the park

starlightsmash: okay.  
\--  
Meme Squad  
3:10 PM

starlightsmash: update: janna told me where she is. im picking her up

justkickingfriends: finally

soft.garbage: thank god

starlightsmash has added trashylynnthomas to the conversation.

starlightsmash: jackie janna told me where she was im gonna pick her up soon

trashylynnthomas: oh

starlightsmash: in the car, my mom thinks i just wanna play on the swingset  
\--  
janna banana!!!!  
3:57 PM

gaynna: ok listen im fine with you picking me up but i swear to christ if you take me home

starlightsmash: ??? where else would i be taking you???

starlightsmash: janna is everything okay???  
\--  
Meme Squad  
4:05 PM

starlightsmash: shes :) not :) there :)

trashylynnthomas: of course

soft.garbage: fucking shit

justkickingfriends: why did she tell you her location and then leave???

starlightsmash: idk but she freaked out when i said i was gonna bring her home,,,  
\--  
CALL TRANSCRIPT  
6:08 PM

UNKNOWN NUMBER to STAR

S: Hello?

UN: Hello? Is this Star Butterfly?

S: Uh, yeah? Who are you?

UN: Ah, forgive me dearie, I'm Mrs. Ordonia. Janna's mother.

[...] 

S: Oh! H-hi Mrs. Ordonia! Um, how are you?

UN: I'm well, thank you. I take it Janna isn't with you anymore?

S: Uh, N-no she-- [incoherent muttering] she left f-for...Marco's place.

UN: Ah, Marco. Her boyfriend?

S: Uhh...

UN: Well, she can pretend she's gay all she wants, at least now I know she has her eyes on someone.

S: Umm...yeah. Sure.

UN: Wonderful. Do you mind if I give this Marco boy a call?

S: I mean, you can try, I guess. He probably won't pick up.

UN: Oh, okay. Thank you dearie.

S: Yeah.

\---CALL ENDED---  
\--  
karate kid  
6:58 

starlightsmash: DONT PICK UP DONT PICK UP DONT PICK UP

justkickingfriends: star?????

7:05 PM

justkickingfriends: who was that???

starlightsmash: oh my god marco please tell me you didnt answer it

justkickingfriends: i didnt!!! they kept calling like 3 times!!!

starlightsmash: jesus christ okay

justkickingfriends: who was that???

starlightsmash: mrs ordonia

starlightsmash: i told her that janna wasnt at my place anymore and that she was with you

starlightsmash: and she said, i quote "she can pretend to be gay all she wants". 

starlightsmash: on the lowest of all keys, im livid

justkickingfriends: christ

justkickingfriends: one of those parents,, 

starlightsmash: yeah :///

starlightsmash: where ever she is now, i hope shes safe.  
\--


	7. who is he?

\---CALL TRANSCRIPT---  
MARCO to TOM

MARCO: Hey.

TOM: Hey.

MARCO: Hey....

TOM: Hey....

[...]

MARCO: Hey.

TOM: [Laughing.] Hey.

[The two laugh.]

MARCO: I actually did call to talk to you?

TOM: Really? I thought we were gonna sit in silence.

MARCO: [Laughing]

TOM: So you what do you need?

MARCO: I want to talk about what happened.

[...]

MARCO: The...r-rape.

TOM: Yeah, I know. The rape. My rape.

MARCO: Who-

TOM: I'm not telling who. There's no way.

MARCO: Tom, I just want to help you here.

TOM: If I try to tell you, you'll just end up telling everyone, and I deserved what I got, anyway.

MARCO: There's no way you could ever deserve anything like that!

TOM: I did. I deserve everything he gives me, Diaz.

MARCO: No. 

TOM: Yes.

MARCO: Tom, who is he? Tell me. I'm worried.

TOM: [Sobbing]

[A door slams over the phone.] 

TOM: Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I have to go-

MARCO: Who is that? Tom?

TOM: I have to-

[A voice is yelling at Tom incoherently. There is the sound of slap. Tom outcries.]

MARCO: Tom?!

\--- CALL ENDED ---


	8. out through a window

janna banana!!!!  
7:05 AM

gaynna: hey star

starlightsmash: janna

gaynna: i can feel your exhaustion from the screen

starlightsmash: no.

starlightsmash: you don't get to joke about this.

gaynna: lol

starlightsmash: do you,,, do you actually understand what you did????

starlightsmash: is this a game to you???

gaynna: [its-not-that-deep.jpg]

starlightsmash: fuck, janna.

starlightsmash: do you actually understand the capacity of what you've done? 

starlightsmash: jackie is crumbling, marco and tom are losing their minds trying to find you

starlightsmash: and IM stressed beyond belief because im trying to support everyone 

starlightsmash: does this make you happy??

gaynna: smh what kinda monster do you think i am

starlightsmash: the kind that gets pissy and abandons her friends over something petty

gaynna: [tru-truuuuuu.jpg]  
\--  
Meme Squad  
8:15 AM

starlightsmash: janna texted me

trashylynnthomas: iis she ok

starlightsmash: yeah. shes not apologizing

starlightsmash: shes just making jokes about it

starlightsmash: like its no big deal

trashylynnthomas: tthats jann a for you

soft.garbage: :/ id try to talk to her but she keeps blocking and unblocking me randomly

justkickingfriends: i can try to find out her location???

starlightsmash: lets see if she actually shows up or skips today

starlightsmash: if she skips we'll resume the hunt ig

trashylynnthomas: she wouldnt have gone past echo creek, shes too scared to venture that far

starlightsmash: ok, i guess the search will resume after school  
\--  
pony head!!!!  
6:03 PM

pony.head: heyy gurl

starlightsmash: hey

pony.head: :/ why r u all gloom and doom today??????? 

starlightsmash: no reason

pony.head: ughhh, do NOT tell me its about that janna girl!!!! 

starlightsmash: .

pony.head: gurl get over her!!! she'll get over herself!!

starlightsmash: shes my /friend/, pony

starlightsmash: shes in danger

starlightsmash: she might be hurting herself

pony.head: pfft its her own fault

pony.head: she just wants attention

pony.head: when she realizes shes not getting it she'll come back like normal

starlightsmash: ,,,oh  
\--  
Meme Squad  
7:03 PM

justkickingfriends: any luck?

soft.garbage: found a beanie i thought was hers, but its red and way too big

trashylynnthomas: shes not hanging out near any of the dumpsters and shes not at the park

starlightsmash: i have to go home, my mom has me on a curfew :/

justkickingfriends: ok, we'll try again tomorrow

8:02 PM

starlightsmash: SHSJJSNANKSJD

justkickingfriends: ???????

starlightsmash: JANNA BROKE INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS GONE????

soft.garbage: jesus christ thats such a janna thing to do. is she okay?

starlightsmash: I THIBK SO?????

starlightsmash: SHES GOT A COUPLE OF CUTS BUT OTHER THAN THAT I THINK SHES OK

trashylynnthomas: tell her to get her ass in the group chat

starlightsmash: SHE SAID SHE THREW HER PHONE IN THE RIVER?????

justkickingfriends: oh my god.

soft.garbage: jesus christ janna

starlightsmash: JACKIE JANNA WANTS TO CALL YOU

starlightsmash: SHES GONNA GO INTO THE BATHROOM WHILE YOU TWO TALK

trashylynnthomas: ok  
\--  
CALL TRANSCRIPT  
8:17 PM

STAR to JACKIE

S: Jackie?

J: Yeah, yeah, Star, give the phone to Janna.

S: [incoherent yelling in the background] Yeah, she wants to talk to you now! Okay, Jackie, gimme a sec.

[...]

S: Jackie.

J: Janna. 

[...]

S: [choked up] Shit, I'm so sorry, G-God--

J: Janna, it's okay. I-I mean, it's not okay, but I'm not angry anymore.

[...]

J: ...Star mentioned you had scars. Are you okay? Did you fall?

S: ....

J: ...Janna?

J: Janna, please don't tell me...

S: I found a pointy rock.

J: A rock?!

S: Anything can be used for self-harm if you're determined enough.

J: [shaky exhale] J-Janna, you're not funny.

S: Do you hear me laughing?

[...]

S: Gotta go. Star's parent's are letting me eat with them tonight.

J: Janna, I swear to God, don't--

\---CALL ENDED---  
\--


End file.
